


"My mics on baby, let them hear your moans"

by bakugohoex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Kissing, Modern AU, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Praise Kink, Thighs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugohoex/pseuds/bakugohoex
Summary: In which a night of boredom, waiting for Eren to finish his game, leads you to finding yourself sitting right on his lap, letting all his friends here your moans.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	"My mics on baby, let them hear your moans"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support, would appreciate any kudos and comments as they really mean a lot.  
> Tumblr: @bakugohoex for more fics, including fluff and angst

Eren’s voice boomed throughout the apartment, you had only just put away the dishes and wanted to spend some quality time with your favourite boy. But it seems that he had other ideas in mind, with the sound of his shouting at Jean and Armin to give him some backup. You didn’t ask about the game, refusing to even bother to understand the entertainment of the shooting game. 

Normally, you wouldn’t question it but the long stares you’d been giving him since you both came home, the small touches on his shoulder and arms. You had been craving his touch ever since he left in the morning, his wandering hands having done nothing but your heart pulse for more contact.

You were irritated, wanting to have him inside of you but all he seemed to care about was how Jean had left to get some other items instead of saving Eren. You found yourself watching him shout for a moment before finally going to the sofa where he sat with the controller in hand. The loading screen was up, knowing he was about to start a new game, his headset across his head and a slouched position allowing his arms out across the sofa as he was ready to be sat on.

“You okay, baby?” He spoke muting his mic for you to say whatever you wanted. Instead of speaking you sat right on top of him, legs kneeling beside his own as you faced him straddling his lap. His face looked confused, but he loved seeing you needy and wanting to be held so kept you on him. 

Your arms moved to his neck as you rested your head against his shoulder, you heard Armin shout to press the play button, Eren putting his mic back on as he continued to shout to Armin to tell him to fuck off. “Y/n, baby you okay?” He softly spoke into your ear as you continued to rest on his lap.

Your actions spoke louder as you began to grind against his clothed cock, you gave him the sweetest look filled with heart eyes but the way your body rutted against his own made him let out a groan. “B…baby.”

“Eren what the fuck, Jean just got killed again.” You heard through the mic again, knowing Jean would get pissed at Eren being distracted, Eren tried to keep a much calmer composure, but your relentless movement across his semi hard cock made his mouth water. 

“I w…want you, daddy.” You moaned into his ear, away that his mic was on the other side of his face, if your voice had been any louder, you knew the two boys on the other side would’ve heard you in an instant. 

Eren’s eyes widened at the sound of your moan, having an idea in mind, probably a terrible on at that. He grabbed your jaw, letting the controller fall to the side as he let his thumb play to at least do something without Armin and Jean shouting at him. Your breath fanned his own as he gave a soft kiss, his hand still holding your jaw in place, you continued to try to grind against him already feeling your coated underwear. Slick ready to engulphed Eren’s own cock. 

“Such a little cumslut, waiting all day for Daddy to fuck you.” He whispered through the kiss, he was almost glad Armin and Jean were arguing knowing his voice was inaudible. 

You gave a hefty moan, before Eren moved his fingers away from your jaw and down to his joggers. Quickly untying his joggers and lifting your ass up to take his joggers off, you could see the hard indent of cock, your mouth already waiting. “You’re going to just stare at it baby.” He teased waiting for you to take his boxers off yourself.

The way you bit your lip in hesitance made him go wild, watching as your fingers brushed against his cock, urning a low groan. His eyes had moved back to the game, starting to properly play it as you grabbed the waist band, moving his boxers away in a swift move. His cock curved upwards, already hard and the precum oozing out ready to feel your insides. 

His fingers went under the hoodie you were wearing, the shorts being ripped apart in an easy aggressive move. His finger skimmed across your underwear, the slick already dampening the pair before he motioned for you to lift yourself up for him to get rid of the item of clothing. “Aren’t you a good little slut?” He whispered, making you become weak at the feeling of your clit against his exposed thigh. 

“I’m a good s…slut.” You moaned through Eren’s shaky leg, he paid little attention to your movements, concentrating on killing the person about to attack Jean. Even with his cock hard and dripping for your cunt, he couldn’t just leave his friends to die. 

He heard you continue to whine before moving closer to his cock, you pulled the hoodie away from your body, leaving you in your bra, his hand moved behind your body quickly undoing it as he watched you toss it to the side. “Use me up then.” He kissed your neck watching how your naked frame was for his eyes. Your hand gilded under his shirt, he quickly took it off with one hand letting your hands roam up and down his chest. Your mouth moving to his neck, to suck at it, the swell of your clit just touched his cock, feeling the urge to put himself right into you. 

You sucked at his neck, a feeble moan coming from his lips, “Eren what the fuck was that?” You both heard Jean’s question choosing to ignore it, you came up on your knees and Eren knew exactly what your next move was going to be. 

He saw your hand clasped his cock, cum falling onto your fingers, he already knew he was going to make you suck it. “Wait.” He muttered.

He took the headset from his head and put it on your own. You gave a hazy look, confused, before gesturing for you to carry on. You assumed it was just for him to be able to kiss your shoulder more easily, with the mic muted.

You ignored the metal on your head, sinking into his cock, a loud moan erupting your mouth. “Da…daddy.”

Armin and Jean were in shock at what they had just heard, your whimpers and moans coming from Eren’s headset. They could barely speak, and even if they wanted to stop listening, their bodies refused to turn the game off, listening into the whole ordeal. 

“Taking me so well babygirl.” Eren watched as you came back up struggling to fit all of him inside of you. You had sunk back down your thighs being able to touch his own knowing you’d reached his base with a soreness. “Good girl, aren’t you?”

“I’m a g…good girl.” You moaned again, his hands firmly on your waist as he began thrusting back and forth into your cunt. “Ple…please more, daddy…f…faster.” 

“Suck your fingers.” You complied whining and whimpering at the taste of his cum coating your throat and mixing with your saliva. 

Your moaning was heaven to his ears, loving the feeling of your tight cunt around his thick cock. “Such a fucking slut, you want me to go deeper, you want my cock to s…split you open.” Eren’s pace quickened continuing to thrust upwards to accommodate for your needs. 

“F…faster, pl…please.” You whined with the mic still on, the sound of your mewls and whimpers increasing. Eren’s hand moved to grab your throat, making you face him with a sadistic look on his face.

 **“My mics on baby, let them hear your moans.”** You were too far in to even care if Jean and Armin were listening in, the two boys had definitely heard the statement, becoming flushed at how they had been listening in. “Moan my name baby.”

You reciprocated, “Ere…Eren.” 

His voice rolled off your tongue, his hand still around your pretty little neck, he loved the feeling of his firm veiny grip across your smooth neck. Every night he would leave more and more bruises across your neck, make everybody see the marks he gave you. “Tell them who you…belong to.” He grunted, sweat mixing in with every thrust.

Your chest was right in his eyeline, beginning to skim his tongue around your nipples. A coat of his saliva across each nipple before he began sucking on the spots just above your nipples. Harsh red and purple forming as heard you speak, “you, da…daddy, I’m you…yours.”

“My little cumdump.” He groaned at the taste of leaving bruises against your skin but also the feeling of cum build up. 

“C…cum, please, da…daddy.” You spoke breathlessly, almost pleading with the tears filling your eyes. He watched as your chest heave, wiping the stray tears before he spoke. 

Eren became quicker in his thrusts, grabbing your waist for more access to each inch of your warm cunt. “Cum for daddy.” He commanded and in an instant the coil in your stomach fell, cumming right on his cock. Eren could see the cum seep out of your cunt, your loud heavy moan being music to his ears. After his own couple of sloppy thrusts through the cum, he gushed right inside of you. 

Your cum mixing together inside of your stomach, seeing a slight bulge at the feeling of being entirely stuffed. Eren looked at you, your tired and tear-filled eyes, you remained on his cock, shuffling on his soft cock. The smell of sweat and cum mixed through the air as Eren took the headset off your head. 

“You enjoy the show then.” Eren cocked his head back, letting your head rest against his shoulders, one arm firmly on you and the other talking through the mic. The game had been disregarded by the loading screen on the television and the sighs of heavy breaths coming from the other end. 

“Fuck.” You both heard, you assumed it was Jean going from how loud he normally was compared to Armin. 

“Eren, you should let us join next time?” Jean proposed, Eren’s jaw clenched at Jean’s action, glad that the boy hadn’t been in the room to actually see the events that occurred.

Eren gave a loud scoff, “you fucking wish Kirschtein, she’s all mine, aren’t you.” He put the mic to your tired mouth as you gave a low grumble.

“All yours.” You whispered tiredly, your sweaty hair going across his own chest, his own hair having been tied back but the stray strands that encased his forehead stuck across. Eren didn’t bother listening to the rest of the heavy breathes from his two friends. 

He wanted to know if the events that had just occurred made you feel embarrassed or hate him but at his question you gave him a lazy look, “i don’t care, it was fun.”

He shook his head, kissing the top of your head. He knew the two of you should probably get cleaned up but with you in his arms he felt at peace. Resting his head against your own he felt comforted with your presence and the true knowing that you were his entirely.


End file.
